let's trick them
by ilove.toomanytosay
Summary: Jace, Izzy and Clary had a bet on how Alec will Ask Magnus to Marry him. now it is time for some payback! see how Alec and Magnus get's back at their family... set after Alec wants to ask another question...


Enjoy and #saveshadowhunters….. Don't own anything. This is set the day after the one shot Alec wants to ask another question….

* * *

Let's trick them

The next day Alec and Magnus slowing got out of bed; they didn't want to leave each other yet. They are getting married. It is time to tell everyone, the news. Alec still couldn't believe that Magnus was the one to ask. After all the planning and the moment come, Magnus asked the question. The moment was still prefect. Magnus and Alec slowing moved around each other. Getting ready for the day with the buzz of last night filling their bodies still. Alec and Magnus give each other small smiles and press kisses to each other's lips, even some I love you too. Once both are dressed they go to have breakfast before Alec has to leave for the day. They sit down after Magnus used his' magic to bring them Breakfast. Alec just looks at Magnus with the thought ' _What did I do, to have this person in my life and love me?'_

"So Alexander, when shall we tell the others?" Magnus asked. This reminder Alec what Jace, Clary and Izzy had done.

"Soon…." Alec says with a break thinking how to bring up what they had done "do you want to know what Jace, Izzy and Clary were up to yesterday?"

"Okay... but why?" Magnus asked back

"Because they wanted to have a bet on the way I would ask you to marry me." Alec tells Magnus

"I hope you didn't use one of their ideas!" Magnus stated. Alec gives Magnus a smile

"No... All mine" Alec says. Magnus gives him a smile. "I found out by them not paying attention to who was nearby them. I have an idea to what we could do to them."

"What is that, exactly?" Magnus asked

"We make them each think they won the bet. When they then met up to get whatever the bet was on. We turn the table on them." Alec tells Magnus

"Who has got to you Alexander?" Magnus asks

"You… You only" Alec reply's back.

"I know" Magnus says. "How shall we tackle this?"

"You take clary and tell her how I proposed to you with her idea. I will take Izzy and Jace." Alec says to Magnus

"Okay, but tell me Clary idea so that I can." Magnus says

So then Alec tells Magnus all about Clary's plan and soon after it is time for Alec to go.

"Alexander we are going to play them on their own game." Magnus says

"Yes because it serves them right for trying to pull this. When I had already make my own plan." Alec says. "It was prefect right?"

"Yes, Alexander. The moment was prefect. You set perfectly for me to ask you." Magnus tells Alec

"I still can't believe that you were the one to ask" Alec tells Magnus

"Well you did take your time there." Magnus says

"I just wanted the moment to be prefect" Alec says

"And it was" Magnus says "now off you go. Otherwise our plan shall never work." With that they part with a kiss to each other with a smile on their face. A smile that reflects back to each other.

… Clary

Magnus had to make a quick work on what he is going to say to Clary on what happened last night. Once Magnus is ready he makes the call to Clary to ask if she wanted to came over and have a catch up with each other. Once Clary they sit down and have a cup of tea. They talk for a bit until the moment came.

"So what did you do last night, Magnus?" Clary asked

"Alexander took me out to a nice Restaurant….there was candles and even roses. Clary it was so sweet. Alexander asked me to marry him." Magnus tells Clary with a big smile on his face that Clary gives back when she hears the news.

"Congrats Magnus! You must be so excited?" Clary asked

"Yes I am." Magnus.

They both continue talking. Magnus part of the plan. Now he just has to wait until later.

….. Izzy

Alec know that he had to make sure that this went the way he needed it to. Keep Izzy and Jace separate from each other while he tells them what he needs to tell them. He saw his' chance when Jace left to go and get something to eat. Away from Izzy. Alec walked up to Izzy to talk to her.

"Izzy" Alec says "where is Jace going?"

"To get something to eat" Izzy tells Alec

"So Izzy…"Alec starts to says but stops

"Yes, Alec?" Izzy says back

"Magnus and I went on a walk last night and I asked him to marry him" Alec tells Izzy with a smile

"NO WAY! Magnus and you are getting married" Izzy nearly yells all the way

"Yes, Izzy we are" Alec says. He then looks at his' watch "I got to Izzy talk to you later"

"Yes we will" Izzy says as Alec walks away

Now all Alec has to talk to is Jace without Izzy about and the chance just hops it way to Alec.

… Jace

Soon after talking to Izzy, Izzy leaves to go and see Simon. This is when Alec talks to Jace about what happened last night.

"Hey, Alec" Jace says "how was your night?"

"Good…." Alec says

"And…." Jace continues to say. Leaving no room for Alec to do anything really but what he actually wanted to do.

"And I may have asked Magnus to marry me." Alec says to Jace.

"Congrats, man! How did you ask him?" asked Jace

"We were just laying in bed and I asked him" Alec tells Jace.

"Really?" Jace Asked.

"Yes really." Alec says back to Jace.

...

With them all now thinking that they had won the bet. Part one of the plan is complete. Now it is time for Part two to start. Which has led to them all been here at the loft together. Jace, Izzy, Simon, Clary, Magnus and Alec. Magnus and Alec stepped out of the room and waited for them to start to talk; to see their plan follow exactly how they wanted it to. As soon they left the room it all started

"So they are getting married and I won the bet." Jace stated with a big smile. Clary and Izzy looked at him

"No I did" they both says at the same time. They all look at each other. What is going on here?

"But Magnus told me how Alec asked him. It was my plan" Clary says

"Well, Alec told me how he asked Magnus and it was my plan." Izzy says

"No wait! Alec told me how he asked and it was my plan." Jace says

"What is going on?" Simon says confused

"Well we had a bet on whose idea Alec would use. We each told him an idea and we waited to see who will win, and it seems like these two are confused on what they were told" Izzy tells Simon. Simon just gives them a look of 'why did they get themselves into.'

"Confused, I think you are Izzy." Jace says "and you too Clary" Clary gives Jace a look that basically said 'what to re phrase that?' Jace didn't.

"I think you are Jace and Izzy too" Clary says. Simon just stands there waiting for some moment to drop. That when Magnus and Alec decide to renter the room. The room blow up with each person talking over each other. Once each of them stopped. That when Simon opened his' mouth

"So how did you get engaged to each other?" Simon ask simply. Magnus and Alec looked at each.

"We danced and Magnus asked me." Alec simply says to them. The looks that each person gives them. Is one that Magnus and Alec will never forget.

"WHAT!" they yelled together.

"Yes, that how. "Magnus says to them

"Next time you want to have a bet, make sure no one can over hear you." Alec tells them. They give each other a look. That when Simon looks at them and then at Alec and Magnus. A big smile overcomes his' face.

"They played you! They played each of you and you never realised. I am never forgetting this." Simon says

"Neither are we" Magnus says with a sweet look to Alec. Magnus gives a small kiss that meant more.

"We are going, now" Jace says "don't play us again!"

"Don't make bets on Magnus and mine relationship then" Alec tells him "okay?"

Each of them nod.

"Well our plan worked" Alec says to Magnus

"Yes it did, Alexander"


End file.
